


Its the little things.

by Iamthehobbit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthehobbit/pseuds/Iamthehobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People think that when you fall in love with someone, its this big, dramatic moment. Well, its not. Its sleepy mornings, tickle fights, and toothpaste kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its the little things.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Toothpaste Kisses and Megs minute and this popped in my head. Its just a collection of moments that lead to these two nerds falling in love. 
> 
> collection of drabbles

BEEEP BEEEP. Meg drowsily slammed her hand on her alarm, sighing quietly as the loud beeping ceased, allowing her to go back to sleep. Just as her heavy lids began to fall into delicious sleep, she was interrupted.  
"Didn't your alarm go off? Get up, sleepy head!" Ryan chuckled, walking into the shared room. He had been awake for a half an hour, quietly getting ready as not to wake his girlfriend.  
"Sh. Sleep." Meg grumbled. Sleep was one of the best things, and she'd be damned if Ryan ruined that for her. Ryan laughed, flipping on the light. Meg groaned, not having it. 

"RYE!"  
"Heh. Sorry. But really, the more time you are awake, the more time you get to spend with me." Meg responded by flipping him off, and burying herself under the comforter. Ryan knew that Meg and mornings don't get along very well, so he chuckled and left, letting her sleep in for a few minutes.

___________________

Meg woke next to the smell of warm pancakes and bacon in the air. Squinting, she saw her boyfriend bring in a plate filled with fluffy pancakes and crispy bacon on the side. Her heart melted as he set down her breakfast in bed, grinning like an idiot. 

"Bon appetite," Ryan announced, giving a small bow. 

"Why?" Meg whispered. Ryan smiled and kissed her forehead, urging her to eat.


End file.
